During the course of dental treatment, liquids containing saliva, blood, and other debris are frequently removed from the mouth of the patient by a vacuum system. The vacuum system is generally located near the treatment chair, and includes a suction tube for insertion into the patient's mouth and a vacuum hose coupled between a waste disposal unit and the suction tube. The suction tube is generally replaced before each treatment and is therefore removable from the vacuum hose.
In order to maintain acceptable hygiene, and to ensure that the vacuum hose does not become clogged, it is important to frequently clean the vacuum hose with a cleaning fluid. Traditionally, the vacuum hose was cleaned once a day by sucking a cleaning fluid through the system.
In addition, DE 43 20 095.8 purports to disclose a connector for connecting a suction tube to a vacuum hose. The connector includes a reservoir for holding a cleaning fluid, and, upon insertion of the suction tube into the connector, a defined amount of the cleaning fluid is introduced into the vacuum hose.